The Juvenescence Audacious
by Warriorwolfess
Summary: This is a preCOTBP fanfiction about what happens between young Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner during the journey to Port Royal. Might have slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

**"I Feel Like a Pirate"**

It had been several hours since the morning that young Elizabeth Swann had found the Turner boy. It was now dark, and Will had stepped into the galley with an awkward expression plastered on his face. He was cleaned up, with his dark, curly locks tied back neatly in a ribbon. His attire was decent: a simple white flanel shirt with a brown vest over it, and black trousers that stopped at the knee where stockings met it to go trailing down into the buckled black shoes.

Elizabeth was also dressed divinely. All of her hair was set up in a bun of ringlets with a braid wrapping around it. She also had fit into a different dress, a light pink one with darker pink laces at the front. Pink bows bordered the v-crest design that started at her bodice and ended at her waiste. She turned to see Will and gasped. "Will!" she shrieked quietly, prying from her father's grasp to embrace him. The poor young lad blushed, but the moment was interrupted by Governor Swann.

"Elizabeth, that is most improper." the Governor scorned quietly. Elizabeth gave a look to Will and sat down.

Now Will was confused. A swirl of emotions tackled his heart even more than the first time he'd seen the Governor's daughter standing over him. He gulped and sat down, looking at her. Why did she keep glancing at him with those angelic smiles?

More people flooded the room. Among them was James Norrington, who gladly sat down next to Elizabeth. The girl looked up at him. He was the kind of man her father wanted her to marry. James had an education, he was succesful, wealthy, and a good man. But Elizabeth found him somewhat boring.

Everyone was seated at their own tables, though Will had the pleasure of sitting next to the Governor, Elizabeth, and Norrington.

"So, William Turner, is it?" the Governor asked.

Will nodded, blushing.

"A think he's a bit shy, Governor." Norrington said with a smirk.

Now _Elizabeth_ was confused. Will was a pirate! Surely he was only being quiet to keep his pirate secrets?_ I must try this... _thought Elizabeth. So, she was very silent, something Elizabeth Swann hadn't been known to be very good at doing.

The Governor looked at Will. "Well...where do you come from?" he asked.

"London." Will replied, as the food was brought to the tables. Will hesitated to even pick up is fork, which the hungry Elizabeth copied. _Pirates aren't polite...something's wrong here. Or maybe they are. Will is, and I know he's a pirate._

"Ah...suprise there, I haven't met any Turners around London." the Governor commented.

"You used to live in London?" Will asked.

The Governor nodded. It was then he noticed his daughter's silence. "Elizabeth?Surely you must want to speak about London to Mr. Turner?".

Elizabeth shrugged. "I wouldn't know." she said almost snappily. "Afterall we moved from London when I was four, and I all too much don't like to bring up that subject because that's the last time I saw my mother.".

Will took in notice of Governor Swann's expressions at the mention of Elizabeth's mother.

"Daddy, may I be excused?" she asked.

"But we just started eating, Elizabeth." Norrington frowned at the small girl.

"I'm not hungry." she said, then got off her chair and walked out of the room.

"Urm...neither am I. I feel sick, I think I'll go to bed..." Will said, following her out the door and ignoring the protests from Governor Swann.

Will headed towards the mast, and slowly climbed up.

"What are you doing?"

Will, startled, fell back-first onto deck, his eyes rolling back to see Elizabeth standing in front of his head, looking down with her mouth ajar.

"Oh, are you all right?!" she cried, knieling to his side to help him up.

Will blushed and rose. "Urm...yes...I...I'm fine." he said, smiling nervously.

Elizabeth began to giggle. "I didn't mean to startle you..." she said, stepping closer to him. "Why were you attempting to climb the mast????"

"B-because I was going to sleep in the crow's nest." Will explained himself, feeling stupid.

Her eyes widened. "Sleep in the crow's nest?!" she cried softly. _He really is a daring pirate! _"Surely you're afraid of freezing to death? And surely it must get uncomfortable???" Elizabeth stepped even closer, now face to face with William.

He stumbled back a bit, wide-eyed. "No, that's where I slept before I got on this ship..."

"Can I sleep in the crow's nest with you then?" Elizabeth asked after a moment, her chocolate eyes still bulging from their sockets.

"W-what???" His face became that of suprise once more.

"I want to see what it's like!" She explained

"Your father wouldn't like it." Will protested shakily.

"He would never discover it. I would awaken early and sneak to my cabin. Please?" Elizabeth's eyes pleeded, and Will couldn't say no to her.

"I guess..."he smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Will!" Elizabeth squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. But, he didn't return it or at least he'd hesitated to. So, she pulled away and returned the smile.

Will then turned and began to climb, Elizabeth behind him. It was difficult to climb the ladder that led to the crow's nest in a dress, but she managed. Soon they both made it. Will fell in, breathing heavily. Elizabeth came crashing in on top of them, her hands layed on his chest gently and her legs in his lap. She grinned devilishly, before finding her own space across from him. she sighed happily leaning back and gazing into the stars that adorned the night sky. " I feel like a pirate."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Moment in the Galley**

Will woke the next morning, the moon fading from the gray skies. Will realized it wasn't _just_ him in the crow's nest. Elizabeth lay on his tiny frame, her frail body curled and her head tucked somewhat under his chin. His face became bright red, and he gently rolled her off him and slumped her back against the side of the barrel. "Miss Swann?" he shook her gently.

A soft moan escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to stare into his. "Will?" she asked, then she shot up, a hand clasping to her mouth. '

Will looked at her. "Y-you should be headed back to your cabin, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth nodded and rose, watching for any eyes lingering upon them. There were none, thank God. The only man on deck was one of the Royal Navy guards, who was asleep on the wheel of the ship. She was about to crawl out, before she turned to the silent boy. "Will, please call me Elizabeth." she said with a small smirk, before climbing from the crow's nest and headed straight for her cabin.

Will sighed, watching her intently. He'd awoken just in time, as soldiers now flitted the deck and began to raise the anchor and set out on coarse once more. This puzzled Will; back at the other ship they never set anchor to rest for the night. Though, things were very uncivilized on that ship, as well as the deceased people aboard. Shaking this from mind, Will climbed down the mast and began to explore the ship.

xxx

"Will, wait!". came a hush whisper from behind Will.

He whipped around, only to see Elizabeth sauntering up to him. She grinned. "What are you doing?".

"Exploring the ship." Will replied, smiling at her.

"Without an escort?" Elizabeth replied, cocking her head and giving him a wry look.

"Urm...I didn't think I needed one." Will explained.

"You thought correctly, though it'd be my pleasure to show you around. Besides, this will give us time to get to know one another, huh?" Elizabeth took his wrist and began to walk down the hallways. She would occasionally point out a few things, though seemed to get frustrated at Will's reply being simply a nod "Well, as you know, that's the galley where we all eat. It looks a bit different when no one's around." she dragged him in.

Elizabeth was right; the place did look different than it did the night before. The tables were not decored with cloths or candles, though there was one at the far corner in the room before the kitchen door.

Will looked around for a moment, Elizabeth behind him. "It's not all too adventerous, but extremely quiet." Though, as if on cue, there was a loud banging noise of metal. Elizabeth gasped and clung to Will, wide-eyed. Then, upon hearing the cursing of the cook, relaxed. She looked up at a startled Will, who had held onto her and still was. Both of the twelve-year-olds blushed and stepped back from one another. "Want to sit down?" Will asked.

She nodded, then took a seet in a chair, smiling at Will across from her. Plopping her elbow on the table, Lizzie batted her eyelashes and began to speak. "So...how old are you?" she prompted.

"Twelve." He told her.

"Me too!" Elizabeth grinned in delight. "How perfect. It's been quite lonely here all by myself. I don't mind being the only girl, really. My problem is that I'm surrounded by men twenty years older than me."

"Not all of them are that old. At least I don't think so." Will said.

"Seems like it. The only one interesting to say the least is Gibbs. He seems to know quite a bit about pirates."

"How can you be so fascinated by pirates?".

Elizabeth was suprised at this comment. He _was _a pirate! _He's covering. _She wanted to tell him so desperately that she knew, so that he would talk about it to her. But then she had a feeling that he'd ask her how she knew and then she'd have to tell him she stole his medallion. So, Elizabeth kept quiet about it.

Will noticed and raised an eyebrow. "When I ask you a question is when you choose to be quiet." he said, cocking his head at her.

She chuckled. "Do I really talk that much?"

"It's fine, I don't mind." Will smiled at her.

Elizabeth blushed. "I think you have made me speechless."

Will got off his chair. "Sorry, Miss Swann." he said.

Elizabeth followed him, taking his arm. "Don't be. And please, call me Elizabeth." and, with those words (and a blushing Will) she led him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. It's been a while getting this chapter out. I don't like the emo Lizzie part, but it kinda is an alteration in a certain behavior. Enjoy. **

"I Don't Understand You"

Elizabeth peaked around the corner into the dark room, Will's head poking out over hers. Her eyes were wide, as she watched James Norrington snore in his slumber. She slowly tip-toed in with Will at her heels. Suddenly, the ruffling of bedsheets was heard. Elizabeth immediately put her arm in front of Will's body to stop him, looking around at Norrington. Still asleep.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Will asked nervously.

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed, creeping behind a dresser and dragging Will with her. She waited a few moments, before getting up and walking around. A grin spread across her face as she saw a coat hanger, Norrington's wig plopped right on it. She took it, then picked up her nightdress and beckoned Will out. He followed, and they waited until they were on deck's before laughing.

"That was easy." Elizabeth chuckled, looking at the wig.

Will then looked at her, smile on his face. But it quickly was gone once she looked up at him with that grin. "And is your adrenaline high now, William Turner? After such a night of _piracy_.". she said, knowing that Will knew she dramatized the last word on purpose.

He looked at her with a shrug.

Elizabeth gave a frustrated huff, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the bow and leaned on it.

"W-what did I do?" Will asked, looking at her as he stepped closer, then back again. "Did I do something wrong? Miss Swann?"

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth quickly corrected.

"But, Miss Swann, I insist--"

"And I insist you call me Elizabeth!" quickly she turned to face him, pressing her hands on her hips.

"But--i-it's not proper."

"Will, look around you! Everything is improper to these people! All my life I've gone through, 'No, no, Miss Swann, you must eat the proper way! Oh, my, Miss Swann! You must not speak in such a manor, it is improper! Miss Swann, you must walk the proper way! You must do everything the proper way! You cannot dress yourself, to let your maids dress you is the most proper thing to do!'" Elizabeth's face was red, her eyes bulging. She was face-to-face with Will, who stared at her in utter suprise. He stepped back several feet, frightened at her outburst.

Elizabeth then sighed, and lowered her head away from him. "Will...you have so many oppertunities-- you can be free. You are free. Why do you choose to be so obedient, so respective, so...gentleman-like?"

Will looked at her, "Because, that's the way my mother would want me to be." he said, in an icy tone not that of the William Turner Elizabeth had seen. He turned, and then started to climb up his post in the crow's nest. And, not to his suprise, Elizabeth didn't follow. Instead, she stormed down to her cabin and crawled into the bedsheets. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth didn't come out from her cabin. There was a gathering before her door, a crowd in which the Governor quickly pushed through. He knocked on the door. "Elizabeth?! Elizabeth, are you all right?".

There was no response. The Governor banged harder on the door, repeating her name. "Elizabeth! Don't make me bring this door down!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Will came down, looking over everyone's shoulders. Luckily he was tall enough for that. "What's going on?" he asked.

One of the Navy soldiers turned and looked at him, then turned back around as if nothing was said.

Will then ducked through the crowd and finally got up to Governor Swann. He looked up. "What's wrong?"

Governor Swann looked down on the boy, then turned to Norrington, who looked at William and said. "The maid could not get in this morning. And Miss Swann has not responded."

"She could've all ready woken up, and gone somewhere else?" Will asked.

Norrington shook his head. "The door is locked. This door can only be locked by the inside, she has to be in there.".

Will looked back to the Governor. "I can try?" he offered.

The Governor paused and looked at him. "All due respect, my boy, I'm her father. I think she'd listen to me over you.".

"All due respect to you, sir, she has failed to listen to you--and I'm a friend. I can help.".

The Governor looked at him curiously, then stepped back.

Will walked up to the door and knocked. "Elizabeth? It's Will. Please let me in.".

For a long time there was no response.

"Please, Elizabeth...I just want to tal--."

But then, before he finished, the door opened. Almost every man jumped at the door, but then it shut again. "Only Will." she said sternly, before the men backed off and Will was let in. He looked at Elizabeth. Her hair was a mess, and her face paler than normal. She was in a frilly nightdress, and her eyes were red.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to know what's wrong." Will said in a gentle tone, leaning against the wall.

Elizabeth wanted to say she was sorry to him, but her pride would not allow it. She looked at him. "What's wrong is I'm in a bad mood and I do not wish to speak to you.".

"And that would explain the reason you let me in...how?" Will asked, smiling.

Elizabeth tilted her head at him. "I do not understand you, William Turner.".

"It's really simple." Will kept smiling, taking her hands in his and squeezing them tightly.

Elizabeth looked down at their hands, gaping. She didn't know what to do, and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." Will said, putting his hands behind his back. "For that and for last night.".

That did it. She couldn't let him apologize for something he didn't do. "No, don't be. I'm sorry. I--I shouldn't of let myself throw such a fit over nothing.".

"It wasn't nothing, though... I want to know what it was." Will told her.

Elizabeth sat on the bed. "I just...don't". she couldn't even express what was on her mind. She was so confused now, after thinking for so long on a certain subject.

Will hesitated to sit beside her, but did anyways. "You don't have to tell me.".

Elizabeth smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck in embrace. Will was startled at first, but then smiled and wrapped his arms about her waste in a return embrace. They stayed in this position for minutes, before Will pulled back and asked, "Want to come out now?".

Elizabeth grinned. "After I get dressed.".

"You know...I just realized Norrington had his wig back?".

Elizabeth chuckled. "Maybe we can let him parade around the ship another night, yelling over it.".

Will needn't ask any further, he only rolled his eyes and returned her words with a slight laugh, "I do not understand you, Elizabeth Swann." and he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**This'll be the last chapter...so I'll make it good. P Anyways, there is a big difference in Will in case ye might notice...**

**Port Royal**

Months had passed, and finally the_ Dauntless _had reached Port Royal. Elizabeth stood at the bow with Will beside her, their eyes wide. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" he cried

Elizabeth grinned as she looked out to the town. There were several people at the docks who come to see the new Governor. Several ships made port far before them, and suddenly she looked at Will. "Promise you'll visit me every day?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Promise." he said Though in truth he probably wouldn't get a chance to. Governor Swann had suggested him taking up an apprenticeship in some sort of job. However, he couldn't help but laugh as he remembered telling Elizabeth this.

_"That's horrid! At least when you could live out on the streets! And you could be free to do what you want and steal for food!" she'd gotten all excited at this thought. "And I could sneak out of the house and join you! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"_

It was funny, because Elizabeth seemed to read his thoughts. She giggled. "Unless you rather take my idea of being a street boy.".

Will rolled his eyes, smiling. "I've developed a fear of your ideas." he mused.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"They don't always turn out...good."

"What? Name one!" she looked at him innocently.

"Let's see...following Norrington and your father and putting a deep voice to sound like Norrington's, making comments that your father'd turn around and look at him insanely, in which resulted in me scrubbing dishes, deck, and shoes..." he paused, glaring at her devilishly. "Then there was that time you thought it'd be a good idea to scare Mr. Gibbs with that ghost act, which resulted in him telling the entire crew and eventually we got caught and THAT resulted in ME having to endure three hours of a lecture about invading women's underwear." she giggled at that, before he continued. "And don't get me started about that time you got me in a dress and corset!" he stopped as he noticed Elizabeth going into a fit of laughter. He laughed himself, before he felt the crew's eyes on them and he choked it back.

"Oh, Will...you're just exxagerating. Nothing more than a little deviousness." Elizabeth said, smirking.

"You know what, you're just insane."

"Oh, I prefer to think of it as a healthy obsession."

They both grinned at one another, before Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her father, who greeted both her and Will. "We're home, Elizabeth." he told her with a proud smile.

Elizabeth gave a nervous smile, then looked out at Port Royal with a sigh.

"Oh, Mr. Turner? Would you like to accompany us on our detour through the Governor's palace?" Governor Swann asked.

"W-why yes. Thank you." he nodded gratefully, looking to a beaming Elizabeth.

-x-

The Governor's palace was absolutely breathtaking. It was a gigantic building with several windows that were taller than four of Norrington stacked on top of each other. Elizabeth and Will marveled at it as they walked up the cobblestone pathway to the door behind the Governor. They were flanked by several soldiers who soon disappeared as they carried several belongings to their proper places. This left Elizabeth to drag Will along by the arm, exploring the area.

"Governor." James looked at Governor Swann, who was chuckling at the childplay occuring between his daughter and the Turner boy.

"Yes?" Whetherby smiled at him.

"I don't think it wise to have your daughter galavanting around with that Turner." he said in a low tone.

"Why not?" Whetherby asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Norrington was almost about to reply, before Elizabeth excitedly ran up to him. "Daddy!" she chirped."Can Will stay for dinner. Can he? Please?" she stared up at him with innocent eyes.

Her father chuckled. "That'd be splendid, m'dear.".

"Thank you!" Elizabeth quickly embraced him before running upstairs to Will again.

"Now what were you saying, Norrington?" Whetherby turned back to James.

"Nevermind, Governor. I must leave you. Good day.".

"Good day to you, too, Leutinate.".


End file.
